Is It Meant to Be? A Twilight Story spinoff
by mandycullen
Summary: After being changed into a vampire against his will, Erik left Forks and the girl he loved, Renesmee... Nessie, however, won't stop until she has him back. But will having his life altered so dramatically have changed his feelings for her? OCxNessie
1. Packing

**Disclaimer:** I did not create Twilight! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer! I only claim the plot and some of the characters.

This story will make _more sense_ to those who read my story on YouTube, A Twilight Story: Season 2.

People who didn't read that story will understand this one too since this is a spinoff.

**Promo video: **.com/watch?v=_zjd88RLLJw

**Link for the ATS2 trailer on YouTube:** .com/user/TwilightEpisodes#grid/user/B8CBC83CD89674DB

**Overview: **[Picks up where my YouTube story, A Twilight Story: Season 2, ended] Erik was part of the Volturi. After betraying them by helping out Edward and Bella, he was turned back into a human as punishment. When they escaped to Forks, Erik met Bella and Bella's daughter, Renesmee. Erik and Nessie's love is cut short after she turns him into a vampire - after he told her he wanted to stay human - to save his life. He left Forks and ordered Nessie not to follow him. Nessie, however, won't stop until she has him back. But will having his life altered so dramatically have changed his feelings for her?

**Starring cast:**

Renesmee Cullen: Rachel Hurd-wood

Erik Volturi: Chace Crawford

Lauren Miller: Selena Gomez

Christopher Davis: Nicholas Hoult

Bella Cullen: Kristen Stewart

Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson

* * *

**A Twilight Story: Erik & Nessie spinoff**

**Is It Meant to Be?**

_For Ashley._

_Because she threatens me._

**Chapter 1.**

**Nessie's POV**

"Renesmee." My mom came into my room and silently shut the door behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Packing." I said simply, shoving more clothes into my bag. After all, I had no idea how long I'd be away.

"Honey…" She came up beside me and lay a hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel, but I don't think now's-"

"You're not stopping me, Mom. No one is." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to face her. "I'm going after Erik."

"Nessie, he was really upset when he left."

"You think?"

"I can't let you go after him. Not when he's that upset." She spoke softly, ignoring my sarcastic reply.

"And?" I turned away from her and resumed my task of packing.

"And…" She hesitated, as if choosing her words. "I'm afraid he might do something while he's angry."

"Ah!" I laughed, a hint of hysteria in my voice. "So that's what you're all worrying about. That he might hurt me."

"Well… Maybe not intentionally, but we do stupid things when we are angry, trust me."

"Well, too bad, Mom. That's a risk I'm more than willing to take."

"Not one _I'm_ willing to take, though." She put her hand over my bag to stop my actions.

"You're kidding, right?" I rubbed my eyes with my hands. "Don't you understand? You of all people should understand!"

She frowned, not getting my point.

"You risked your life when you were human going after Dad in Italy. I'm not risking mine - because I honestly don't believe Erik would hurt me, no matter how angry he is - and I'm not even human! I'm a vampire!"

She looked surprised. "You know that story?"

"Well, _duh_. Dad told me how brave, reckless and blah blah blah you were a million times." I took advantage of her being momentarily stunned to continue packing.

"I guess that makes me a hypocrite, huh?" She laughed softly.

I bit my lip and turned back to her. "Look, Mom. Erik is important. I'm going after him. The thing here is whether you'll know about it or not."

"Edward won't like this." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. But he'll have to understand." I sighed. "Now are you in with me on this?"

"Okay, honey, I'm with you." She gave me a small smile. "I'll handle your father. Now just tell me, how are you going to find Erik?"

"He left two days ago. And I think I know where to." My heart ached to think it, but I had to be realistic.

"Airport." My mom guessed. I nodded. "So then what?"

"I'm going to the Seattle international airport and see what flight he got into. Then I'm getting a ticket and going after him." I told her my plan.

"Nessie, that's not the kind of info airport staff are allowed to give." My mom said.

"And that's…" I turned to her with a grin breaking across my face. "Where my hot mother comes in."

She laughed. "Hot mother? Do you have another female parent I'm not aware of? I'm pretty sure I was the one who gave birth to you."

"You know who I mean." I winked at her. "You're going to seduce a staff member and squeeze the info out of him."

More laughter from her. "_Me_? Why don't you seduce one yourself? You look as old as I do."

"Yeah, but I'm not good at this stuff. You've had more experience. Please, Mom?" I puppy-dog-eyed to make my point.

"Alright. But no guarantees it will work. You know, you could always ask Rosalie. She'd get the guy talking in an instant." She said.

Of course I knew that. But pass up an opportunity of having my mom flirt openly with a guy? Hell no. "But you're the one I'm asking for, Mom."

"Fine." She agreed. "But you'll owe me big time."

I laughed. "Whatever, Mom. Now how are you going to convince Dad..?"

- 0 -

Mom, Dad, and I arrived in the airport at 6. It was a long car trip. My dad had advised me incessantly on how to handle Erik. He'd actually been cool about my going after him. Even Mom had been surprised. I guess he'd already known I'd go after Erik.

"Now we get to the painful part." My mom groaned. "_Flirting_." She drew it out like it was a foul word.

Dad laughed. "C'mon, Bella, just bat your lashes and smile and you'll have him at your feet."

"I don't have you at my feet." She laughed as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Dad…" I muttered, looking away. "We're at a public place. Don't make me pretend I don't know you guys."

He stood up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we approached the end of the check-in line. "Sorry, sweetie, just proving a point."

"Hello." A 30-something man smiled at us when we got to the counter.

"Hey." My mom had lower her voice to a husky purr. "I need your help… David."

He gulped. "How may I be of assistance, Miss?"

"I got lost from my other friend… I knew you'd be able to help me find him when I saw your gorgeous face."

"Ah, y-you want me to announce him on the speakers?" The man stuttered. Wow, it really was working.

"No…" She purred again. "I need you to check what flight he got in…" She leaned over the counter.

"Miss, this information is confidential…" God, was that sweat I saw on his forehead?

"Please?" She leaned further toward him, exposing more of her cleavage. "I'd owe you a huge favor."

My dad growled under his breath as the man's eyes flicked away from my mom's face. I stepped on his foot and gave him a _don't screw it up_ look.

"What's your friend's name?" The man moved toward his computer. Great!

"Volturi. Erik Volturi." My mom told him. "Erik with a _k_."

"Sorry, Miss, no Volturi's checked in this week." The man informed after typing the name into the computer.

"Try Erik Night." I said. That had been his human surname.

"Ah. Yes." The man nodded and looked at my mom. "He got in a flight to London two days ago."

London? Well, crap. I'd been hoping he'd still be in the States. I'd waste more time now. Not to mention I'd never been to England. I didn't know the place.

"Oh, David…" My mom smiled. "You have no idea how helpful you've been. _Bye_!" My mom ran away for everyone's surprise and David's dismay.

"Thanks." I smiled at the poor man and left the counter with my laughing Dad.

"That was incredible, Bella." My dad was still laughing when we reached my mom, who was now standing far away from David's gaze.

"I am never doing that again!" She hissed. "I could practically feel that guy undressing me with his eyes!"

"And I could see it." Dad narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well," I cut in. "Now I know where I need to get a ticked to. London."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! :) If you're wondering, yes, I will post this on YouTube too. I just figured I might as well upload it on here since this account is empty and I'd already finished writing this. So yeah, please review it if you have an account on here.**


	2. Landing

A Twilight Story: Erik & Nessie spinoff

**Is It Meant to Be?**

**Chapter 2.**

**Nessie's POV**

"Honey, that may not be the best of ideas…" My mom creased her forehead. "I've never been to London, but I'm sure it's a huge city. You're going to get lost."

"Maybe we should go with you," My dad agreed.

"I have to do this alone." I shook my head. "I know what I'm going to do. I'll get there and find out if he got into a connection flight. If he did, I'll get into the next flight to that place - whatever it is."

"That's a great plan, Nessie, but I think your Dad is right. We can go with you and help you out."

"No, Mom, thanks. I'm an adult. I can do things on my own." No matter how intimidating it sounded to my own ears.

A flash went through my dad's eyes and I knew he'd heard that thought. _Crap_. "It's okay, really, Dad. I've decided."

"You're calling us as soon as you land in England, you hear me?" He pulled me close and hugged me. "And then you're calling again to tell us if you're getting into another plane and where to."

I laughed. "Sure, Dad, I was going to do that anyways." _Cough. Cough_.

"I heard that, Renesmee." He said.

Ah, great. "I'm just thinking about… being sick and… Jeez, get the hell out of my head!"

My mom pulled me away from my dad to wrap her arms around me in a death hold. "Don't forget to stay out of the sun, hunt frequently, don't talk to strange vampires…"

"_Mom_." I laughed again. "I know the drill. And we didn't even buy my ticket yet. Save the drama for later."

"Let's get going, then."

I was lucky I'd had my drop-dead gorgeous parents with me. My dad had managed to 'persuade' a female member of the airport staff to squeeze me into the next departing flight to London, which took off at 10 PM. So now here I was, sitting between two _huge_ men. I was surprised they even fit in the small economy class airplane seat. To make matters worse, the guy to my left was falling asleep and his head was starting to tilt in my direction. _Sigh. _I guess I wasn't so lucky after all.

"Chicken or pasta?" The smiling flight attendant asked me.

"Um, none for me, thanks." I replied.

"Oh, sweetie, you really should eat something. Here, have this." She extended a small tray I had no choice but to pick up.

I unfolded the seat tray and set the food down, peeling back the aluminum foil covering. _Do they expect people to eat this?_ I thought, trying not to gag. I took out the plastic fork and poked its contents. At least now I had something to do during this long flight: find out whether this goo was chicken or pasta.

- 0 -

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to England. Time in London, 8 AM. The weather outside is rainy, 53˚F . Thank you for flying with us."

I stood up quickly and squeezed past the guy who was still sleeping to retrieve my only bag. Then I half-ran out of the plane and to the check-out area. After being asked millions of questions - if I'd come to England for business or tourism, if I was planning on returning to the US, when I was leaving, where I was staying, and other things that were none of their business - I was finally free. Or almost. I still had to find out if Erik had gotten into a connection flight. I kind of hoped he had, so I could search a smaller city. So I got in line and waited for my turn, all the while planning on how I'd seduce the information out of whoever assisted me. I sure hoped Englishmen were as easily fooled as Americans.

"Hullo, how may I help you this morning?" I'd been lucky. The guy who stood behind the counter seemed to be in his twenties.

"Hey," I glanced down at his name tag, "Christopher. I'm kind of lost."

His gray eyes glittered with amusement. "Yanks," He shook his head. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you looked someone up in your computer and see if he got into any flight."

"Oh, I can't do that. You know, we aren't allowed to give out any information on passengers to other passengers. I'm sorry." He replied.

"I knew you'd say that. But really, this is important. Like life or death stuff." Please, please, please!

Now he laughed. Crap, this wasn't going as I'd planned. "I'm sure it is, but I still can't help you."

"Look, let me tell you a story. I came here with my, er, boyfriend and he told me he was going to the bathroom. I waited for him, but he didn't show up. It's been an hour." I improvised and prayed it would work.

"And what makes you think he's gotten into a flight? Have you searched the loo? Maybe he's flushed himself down." He looked serious.

"No, I'm not done yet. The bastard called me and said he was leaving with a girl he'd met in his way to the bathroom!" God, can you get any stupider, Nessie? This guy's probably gonna laugh in my face and call the security!

"Blimey, what a wanker!" He exclaimed, "What's his name?"

"Erik Night." I grinned. It had worked! And I didn't even have to flirt! I was seriously starting to like this place.

Christopher frowned. "He's not listed here. He didn't get into any flight."

Oh no. I hadn't counted on that. Not what was I supposed to do? Search every hotel in London 'till I found him?

He must've seen the disappointment in my face because he reached out and actually caught my hand. "That's a good thing, Miss. Makes your job a lot easier, it does. You can see if he rented an auto and left a phone for contact."

"But you don't understand, I can't call him. He'll never tell me where he's at. I want to catch him in the act." I sighed.

"How about we make a deal? You go get this sod's cell number and we'll meet up after my shift's over. I'll ring him for you and make up any excuse for him to come back to the airport. Then you can follow him back to where he's staying." He offered.

I looked up. "Wow… That's just… Wow. So sweet of you. But I can't do that. You could lose your job for it you get caught."

"You got it. _If_ I get caught. Which I don't plan on." He grinned. "But don't go thinking it's my noble side doing this. This is all just an excuse to see you again."

I heard something that sounded like a growl cut short. I looked behind me to where it had come from, but didn't see anything. Weird.

I looked back at Christopher and smiled. "Well, it's still sweet. And thanks, I'll do that. So when and where do we meet?"

"I'm free at 10," His smile faltered when I grimaced. It was a long time from now, and I was kind of in a hurry here. "But I can always say I feel sick."

"No, no, it's okay, I'll wait." I tried to smile. Poor guy, he was already outdoing himself to help me. I wasn't about to get him into more trouble.

"Right. So we can meet in the Lounge Café." He pointed to his left, "Just follow the signs."

"Okay. Thanks, Christopher." I smiled and turned around.

"Oi, you never told me your name!" He called. I looked back at him sheepishly.

"That's none of your-" Someone said from behind me, not loud enough that Christopher could hear, but loud enough for _my_ vampire hearing. I jumped, looking behind me. Nothing.

"Call me Nessie." I told him, then I turned back around and followed the signs to the car-rental area.

My _my-boyfriend-left-me-for-another-girl _story didn't work on the guy there, though. I had to use my flirting skills. Which were sad, to say the least. It took a blunt 'give me info I want and you can do whatever you want with me after you're done here' for him to tell me Erik's phone number. He told me to come by again at 9. _Ha_. He'd be waiting 'till hell froze over.

I got the hell out of there and went to the Christopher had told me to wait for him. I had nothing better to do anyway. _Or_… My internal monologue stopped when I caught sight of a pay phone near the restrooms. I walked to it, only realizing I had no money when I picked up the receiver. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Something was flung at me from my right. I looked to the side, but no one stood there. Okay, I was starting to think someone was stalking me. I looked down at my feet and saw it. A sign from God. Well, I took it as a sign from God. It was a coin. I bent down, picked it up, kissed it - hell with the germs! - and shoved it in the phone slot. The sound of the functioning phone was like music to my ears. I quickly dialed the numbers I had memorized and heard the ringing tones.

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

Please answer. Please…

_Five… Six… Seven…_

Ah, come on! Did I get the right number? I looked down at the paper. Yep.

"Hello?"

I tried to stifle my gasp so I didn't lose an instant of hearing his voice. It came out as a strangled breath.

"Who is it?"

Oh, how I'd missed the sound of his voice…

"I can hear your breathing."

The voice sounded bored. Part of me wanted to shout, "It's me, Erik, it's Nessie!" just to keep him talking.

"I don't have time for this." _Click._

The receiver pulverized in my hand. I didn't care, except for the fact that that meant I couldn't call him again. I dropped what was left of it and, muttering curses about the phone, Erik, myself, and everything I saw in my path, went to the Lounge Café. Sitting down on a stool at the counter, I glanced down at my watch. 8:55 AM. Great. What was I supposed to do with myself until 10?


	3. Calling

A Twilight Story: Erik & Nessie spinoff

**Is It Meant to Be?**

**Chapter 3.**

**Erik's POV**

"I'm ready to set an intervention here," Lauren Miller said, stepping in front of the television.

"You're right, this show is horrible," I muttered, knowing that's not what she meant but switching channels anyway.

"Erik, I'm not talking about the programme. It's about time you told me why you're sulking. Why, just an answer as to why you came at all would be good." Her brown eyes bored into mine, her pale arms folded over her chest.

"I'm not sulking. And I came because I was bored and wanted to see my friends. Isn't that enough for you?" I looked away from her and back to the TV, hoping she'd just drop it already.

"Turn the blooming telly off!" she whined. I ignored her. Lauren turned around and pulled out the plug. I rolled my eyes as the screen flashed and went blank.

"You probably shouldn't do that," I said under my breath, knowing she'd hear me anyway. "It's bad for it."

"I don't care."

"I think Caleb would," I told her, picturing the look of horror in her brother's face if he came back to a television that didn't work.

"Well, Caleb's not her, is he? He just had to go to America after that friend of yours… But don't try to sidetrack me! We're talking about you, not my flatmate or me. You. And what you're doing here," she said.

"I told you…" My voice trailed off into a tired sigh. I didn't want to handle Lauren right now. Or ever, for that matter. She was one of my only friends, but I didn't want to talk to her. Didn't want to talk at all. She just couldn't grasp that. "I had nothing better to do."

"You haven't come home for what, 5 years? And now all of a sudden you miss us and trail along? I'm not buying that." I looked up at her. Her eyes were still fixed on mine, as if she could read some hidden message behind the blue orbs. And then she added, "I'd heard rumours that you joined the Volturi. Is that true?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the couch and said the truth. "Yes."

"Why? I didn't know you wanted to be their pet," she said, her voice bitter. Lauren worshiped the Volturi, and had wanted to be part of them for the 50 years I'd known her. I, on the other had, didn't really care. Sure, I used to _respect_ them ─ they were the oldest and most powerful clan known, after all ─ but my life aspiration wasn't to become one of them. Yet I got to be part of them, even if only for a short year. Lauren tried to hide it, but I could see she was jealous.

"I was stupid. I'm not with them anymore. You shouldn't want to be, either. They're nothing but a pack of power-craving old men," I said.

She gasped, "How can you say that?" And then her eyes widened. "That's it, isn't it? That's why you came. You were kicked out."

I stood up. I'd had enough of her crap. "Hey, wai─ OUCH!" Lauren yelped. She'd held onto my shoulder, trying to stop me from leaving when I called on Fire and burned the tips of her fingers. Served her right.

"Where are you going?" she called after me as I went out the front door of her flat, calling on Wind to slam the door shut behind me.

I just needed a clear head. Lauren's prattling had served for one thing. Why _was_ I here? I'd wanted to talk to Caleb and Demetri, but they weren't here. Instead, I'd found only Lauren. Turns out that Demetri had gone to the States 2 years ago and called Caleb a few months ago to join him there. Lauren told me Demetri had been trying to contact me too, but no one had known where I was. So what was I supposed to do now? Go back to Italy? No, I was still being sought after by the Volturi. Go back to the States? No, I knew nobody there… Nobody I was willing to face, that is. I could never go back. So why did my heart constrict and fill with longing at the thought of getting on a plane to Washington?

**Nessie's POV**

"Are you ready?" Christopher asked. I nodded. As ready as I'd ever be.

He picked up his cellphone, and unsuccessfully tried to pry the piece of paper I was clutching away from my fingers. I smiled apologetically and handed it to him. He dialed the number. "Is this Erik Night?"

"Yes. Who is this?" Erik's voice sounded from the other side of the line. My heart leapt. Or it would have, if it beat.

"Good morning, Mr. Night. It's Christopher Davis from AVIS car hire. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we will need the car back," Christopher said in a totally polite voice.

"There must be some misunderstanding. I paid to have it for 3 weeks," Erik replied. He sounded bored.

"I'm afraid the engine of the car you picked out was experiencing failures. We ask that you bring it back. Don't worry, you can pick out another vehicle or get an reimburse, if you wish," he said and winked at me. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Erik sighed. "Okay, I'll bring it back. Thanks for warning me." He sounded like he was about to hang up, so Christopher said:

"Sir, can you come right away? We wouldn't want the car to give out on you…"

"Yeah, sure I'm heading to the airport this second. It's just your luck that I haven't got a life." Now he did hang up.

"How was that?" Christopher asked, putting away his phone and smirking at me.

"That was great, you were great!" I enthused. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I have no idea how I'll ever repay you."

"I know how," he said. "Take me with you when you're going to his house."

"What? Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"So I can beat him to a pulp." He grinned. I frowned and shook my head.

"No way. You would never be able to. Erik is, ah, really strong. He's a weightlifter," I lied. "Besides, I don't want to have him beaten."

"Why the hell not?" he asked, sounding disbelieving that he couldn't do the job.

"Because I love him. Nothing can change that, even if I wanted it to change." I replied truthfully.

He looked at me like I was crazy or had grown a third eye. "Uh, okay, but I still want to go. Just to give you moral support… Hey, Nessie, there's something you should know."

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden shift of tone. "What is it?" I asked, glancing behind me to where he was staring.

"You see those two people sitting on the bench reading the newsprint?" I nodded. They suddenly stood up and, still holding the newspaper in front of their faces, started to walk the other way. "Well, they are kind of stalking us. Or just you, I guess. They were already here when I arrived."

I stood up and stormed out of the Café with a muttered, "Stay here" to Christopher. I ran after the pair, who were now walking really quickly. Too quickly. "Hey, you!" I called, finally catching up with them and turning the smaller figure ─ a brown-haired woman ─ to face me, knowing who I'd see.

"Hey, sweetie," my mom smiled weakly. I glared at her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I almost yelled, looking back and forth between her and my dad.

"We didn't want to leave you," my dad was smiling sheepishly at me.

"You two are unbelievable! I can't believe you actually came after me after I told you not to!" I said.

"We did it because we love you," my mom said. I knew that, of course, but it made me feel like a baby.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just don't go on sneaking up on me," I narrowed my eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to the young man who's helping you?" my dad asked.

"Of course not! He'll think I'm a complete idiot if I do."

"If he does think that, he's not the kind of person you should hang out with," he replied.

"Oh, no, you do _not_ come after me and start ordering me around. I'm a legal adult, I can take care of my own business, so excuse me." I turned around and started walking back to the Lounge Café.

"You can introduce us as your friends," my mom suggested, right beside me. "We look the part." I knew they wouldn't leave me alone, and introducing them to Christopher was probably better than having him think we were being stalked.

"Fine. Come with me." The three of us walked back to the table Christopher and I had been sitting at. He was there, looking from me, Mom, and Dad with a confused expression. "Hey, um, these are my friends…"

"Bella," my mom said, smiling at him and taking a seat.

"Edward," my dad said, extending a hand, which Christopher politely shook.

Christopher still looked kind of confused, but he didn't ask and I didn't elaborate.

**Erik's POV**

Warm air hit my face as I entered London International Airport and I shrugged off my coat. The December weather outside hadn't chilled me like it had a few days ago ─ when I was human ─ but I wore it just too keep appearances. I made my way toward the rental company, regretting ever have rented that Range Rover in the first place. I'd fix the car myself, had I known anything about vehicles, but then figured I'd leave the problem to the company. Why would they rent me a broken car? Talk about incompetence.

When I got there, I found out there were dozens of people in line already. Sighing, I got in line. Then a young man with an AVIS uniform walked up beside me.

"Do you happen to be Mr. Night?" he asked me. I recognized his voice from the phone call that had brought me here.

"Yes. Were you the one who called me?" I asked, wondering how he'd known it was me.

"That's right. Come with me, sir, there's no need for you to wait in line." The other people in line were now glaring at me for getting special treatment. I gave them an apologetic shrug and followed the guy.

"Where are we going? Weren't you going to give me another car?" I asked him.

"I'll first check if that'll be necessary," he replied. "Where did you park the vehicle?"

I led the way to the lot I'd parked the car in. Just as we were about to exit the doors, a heard a high-pitched squeal come from somewhere to our left. It hadn't sounded like a child. I knew that sound, I'd heard it so many times before.

"Nessie," I breathed, even before I turned and saw her standing there, Bella holding her by the waist, seemingly restraining her.

* * *

**A/N: This one is for Ashley! Happy birthday, girl! I know I'm late by a few days, but I worked as fast as I could. Never stop being the amazing and lively girl that you are :) Best wishes!**


	4. Meeting

A Twilight Story: Erik & Nessie spinoff

**Is It Meant to Be?**

**Chapter 4.**

**Nessie's POV**

"Nessie," I saw Erik mouth, looking straight at me.

"Let me go!" I yelled at my mother, who was keeping me from running to him. _So close_, _so close_. "Let me _go_!"

I few people turned to look at us, but I didn't care. Maybe that would make her let me go without a fuss.

"Nessie, sweetie, not here. You're causing a scene," she said.

He turned and took a step toward, a step toward us. But just as a spark of hope went on inside me, he turned back around and walked out the automatic doors. I turned back to look at my mother, and whatever it was she saw in my expression made her release me. No one dared to stop me, not my mother, my father, or Christopher, who was standing beside the doors Erik had just exited. I ran outside and saw him straight ahead, taking a set of keys out of his jacket pocket. I couldn't let him take off without talking to me.

"Stop!" I shouted. He didn't, just unlocked a car and opened the door. "Erik, stop, _please_!"

That did stop him. He didn't turn around, though, so I ran after him to the spot. He slammed the door shut and slowly turned around to face me.

"Say something," I asked him. In spite of our close proximity, I felt like there was an endless pit between us at that moment. His eyes, usually a warm blue, had lost their friendly quality. They weren't even that blue anymore, more like violet, which was probably the result of blue contacts over red irises. I missed his human eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke at last. Not what I was hoping to hear, but at least he wasn't making any move to leave yet. That was a start.

"Following you," I replied with a small smile. "Duh." He didn't laugh, didn't even crack a smile, just remained still, only his brown hair tousling with the wind. "Say something," I repeated.

"I told you not to follow me," he said.

I'd expected that. "Yes, I know. But I didn't listen to you. I'm here to smack some sense into your stubborn head." The last part was an attempt to lighten the mood.

He snickered, "_My_ stubborn head? Look who's talking. The girl who followed me to the other side of the world against my wishes. Again."

"I'll follow you anywhere," I mumbled.

Some of the tightness seemed to leave his shoulders then. I looked up at his expression, but it was controlled. "And why's that?"

"For the same reason I changed you when you were dying," I said. He narrowed his eyes, but I continued, "I couldn't leave you there to die, Erik! Why don't you understand that?"

It seemed so simple to me. I'd want him to change me if the roles were reversed and I was the dying human. _Especially_ after I'd just confessed my love to him. He didn't seem to share my views, though, and that got me wondering. Did he still feel the same way? Panic almost took over when I thought his feelings for me might've changed after I turned him into a vampire after he told me he didn't want to become one again. It was all that evil vampire's - Spade, I think his name was - fault, in so many levels: if he hadn't turned Erik back into a human as a punishment for helping my mom and dad in Italy, Erik wouldn't have had a choice. Hell, he wouldn't have been dying later, when Spade attacked him when the Volturi showed up back home. We still would've met when my parents and Aunt Alice got back home and brought him with them, and he wouldn't blame me for taking away his choice. Life's so unfair sometimes.

"If you cared about me like you're implying, Renesmee, you'd never force me down this path," he said. He was still talking to me, and that was a good sign, but he used my full name. He never called me by my full name. Never. Unless he was joking, and I don't think he was.

"I know and I'm sorry, but vampires are selfish creatures," I quoted my dad - he always knew the smart thing to say, "I couldn't let you slip away from me like that. I'm sorry." I paused, and then said, "What would you have done, Erik, if I were human and dying and you could do something to prevent it?"

"That didn't happen, did it? No, so it's irrelevant," he replied.

"It's not irrelevant!" I protested. "Tell me. Would you have left me there to die?"

"If that was your wish," he shrugged.

I bit my bottom lip and his casual response. "Really?" He just looked at me, those damn purple eyes not betraying any emotion. "I thought you'd said you loved me."

"And that right there is why I would follow your last wish," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as noble and selfless as you then," I said, my throat tight with tears that would never come. "Do you want me to leave? Get into a plane to Washington and never come to you again?" I asked him, part of me screaming at me to shut the hell up. How could I go back now that I'd found him and got him talking to me again? I just got here!

He hesitated, then took my hand. Took my hand! Thank you, God! It's the first time I touch him after the change, and I notice his hand isn't hot anymore. It's much cooler, but not cold. It's normal. He's like everyone else in the family now. I try to not let my excitement show when he starts speaking, "I've decided I don't want you to leave."

"No?" I asked. He shook his head. "So you're forgiving me?"

He shrugged casually again, something I've grown to hate. I hate how he's acting so detached. I miss the old, carefree him. "You're young, and prone to mistakes. Even terrible, life-changing ones that involve others. But I do understand you only did it out of affection."

I pursed my lips, trying to find a way to tell him his formality was annoying me. Oh, whatever, I'll just go ahead and say it. "Can you please speak like you're from this century?"

He chuckled, and I felt like finding a tape recorder and recording it so I could listen to it later, if he decided to get mad again. "I'm not from this century. It's not my fault if you aged so quickly, Ms. 2009," he replied.

I scowled. I didn't like it when he reminded me of how young I was compared to his 100-and-something years. "You know what I mean, Mr. 1914."

"Yeah. I guess being back home just brings out the old me," he said.

I squeezed his hand and stepped closer, smiling up at him. "So… since we're back together… How about a makeup kiss?"

He withdrew his hand from mine and I frowned at the loss of contact. "Nessie. I don't want you to go anywhere, but I'm not sure things can go back to how they were before," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, for the same reason I'm forgiving you, we can't be together that way."

For the same reason he's forgiving me? "So we can't be together because 'I'm young and prone to mistakes'?" I asked in a daze.

Erik hesitated, then nodded once. "Yes."

"But… why?"

"Now that things are relatively back to normal with me being vampire again, how long do you think it'll take the Volturi to get back at me? I got half of their Guard, plus their golden boy, Spade, killed. I've got too much to deal with already. I can't afford any… distractions."

"But I promise I won't do anything stupid! I don't understand why we can't just be a couple again. What does one thing have to do with the other?" I babbled.

"Look, just go with it. If you stick with me, you'll probably get hurt."

"Because I'm young?"

"Because you're young and innocent. And I won't take that away from you by keeping you at my side for what's to come," he replied.

I shook my head forcefully, once again feeling that my dry eyes should be flooded with tears, "But I want to be. I love you."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Thank you for that. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"If it means so much, let me be with you!" I cried.

"I just want you to be happy, angel, and you won't be if you stay with me. I've got too many problems to deal with. Go back to America. Find someone who can keep you safe," he said, opening the door of his car.

"No, Erik, please," I covered my mouth to stifle my sobs. I must look pathetic, crying dryly like I was.

"Shh, this is for your own good. You'll see. You're young still, and you'll forget about me in no time," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a hug.

I circled my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, wanting to keep him there forever. "I don't want to forget."

"Then don't. Remember our happy times, but move on," he said.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to compose myself. This was leading me nowhere. I wouldn't let him go that easily, though. If he thought I would, he didn't know me as well as he thought he did. "Can you at least tell me where you're staying at? If I came all the way to England, I might as well enjoy it."

He pulled back from our hug to give me a smile. It didn't reach his eyes, however, so he must've seen through my pretense. Or that, or he wasn't as thrilled about my moving on as he seemed to be. "I'm at a friend's flat."

"Do you think he'd be willing to rent us a spare room?"

He laughed, "The place is rather small, and even though Lauren's brother is in America, I don't think you and your parents would fit in his room."

_She_, huh? Lauren. Great. Awesome. "Is Lauren a vampire?"

"Yes… why?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Ha. I bet she's crazy beautiful. Perfect, just perfect. "Well, we wouldn't be needing a room, just someplace to shower and stuff," I said.

"I think you'd enjoy the city more if you stayed at a good hotel," he smiled. "I can give you the address, though, if you ever need a city tour guide or just to say hi."

I nodded, "I'd like that."

He kneeled over the driver's seat to reach the glove compartment on the other side. I noticed that the wheel was to the left, where I was used to it, and not on the other side, like I'd seen in English movies. I watched as he opened the glove compartment and grabbed a pen from the renting agency.

"There's not any paper, so," he took my arm, extending it, and smiled at me, "I'm just going to write it here."

He pressed the point of the pen to the skin of the inside of my forearm and started writing the address. The black ink of the pen was a huge contrast with my pale skin, and people standing several feet away from me would probably still be able to read it.

When he was done writing, he looked at me from under his lashes and, even though the violet eyes staring at me weren't his blue ones, he looked beautiful. I wrapped my arm with writing on it around his neck and brought his face closer to mine.

He didn't stop me, but rather closed his lips over mine in a wonderful kiss. I moved my lips with his, surprised he was kissing me but kissing back eagerly.

He pulled away too soon for my liking, though, a frown on his lips. "Bye, Nessie," he said, getting into the car and shutting the door.

"See you soon, Erik," I said, stepping back as he started the car, and, with a last wave, pulled out of the spot and drove away.


	5. Confessing

A Twilight Story: Erik & Nessie spinoff

**Is It Meant to Be?**

**Chapter 5.**

**Erik's POV**

Nessie was here. She'd come all this way just to find me and apologize. I had mixed feelings about it all. If you looked at it one way, she had taken my free will from me and forced me into an eternity of something I never wanted in the first place.

But she'd done nothing I wouldn't have in her place.

No matter what I'd told her, if I had been holding her while her life slowly slipped away, I wouldn't have let her die. I would've turned her into a vampire, no matter what objections she might've had to it.

The answer was obvious, my heart told me: I should just forgive her for turning me back into a vampire. She'd done it out of love, after all, and it would be hypocritical of me to hold it against her.

But my mind told me that letting go of her now would be for the best. With me still alive, the Volturi would no doubt come after me again, no matter how long it took for them to regain their strength after our last encounter. If the Cullens had nothing more to do with me, they wouldn't be in such danger.

If I cared for them, I should let them go, my mind told me.

But Renesmee wasn't make it easy for me. Through the course of that entire week, she made me tour London with her, showing her around the city as if it all were one big fun vacation. It wasn't. It was hell.

It was hell being beside her and being detached, pretending I didn't want to hold her hand and kiss her lips. All the while, Edward and Bella followed us, throwing knowing glares at me for putting their daughter through that. I tried not to make eye contact with them too much.

"Where've you been?" Lauren would ask me every night, when I returned to her flat. I brought the Cullens in during the day, when she was out, so they wouldn't cross paths. For some reason, I didn't want her meeting Nessie.

"Out, touring the city," I always told her. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"Hmph. Nutters," she'd mutter before leaving me alone again.

It was the Cullens' eighth day in the city when they came to visit me. Before then, they'd always called me beforehand, and I'd tell them when it was good to come. But this time they hadn't, and it was Lauren who opened the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Friends of Erik's," I heard Edward say.

"That so? How come I don't know who you are, then?" she replied, sounding suspicious.

"And who are _you_?" Bella asked. I went to the door and saw the three of them standing there.

"I'm Erik's special friend," Lauren said. "What's it to you?"

"You're being rude," I told her. "Shut up."

"Who are these people, honey?" she asked. I frowned, not appreciating the pet name.

"I believe they've already answered that. They're my friends. Please, do come in," I told them.

"Where'd you know them from?" she asked. "Your time with the Volturi?"

Oh, so that's what it was all about. She was jealous of my Volturi friends. "As a matter of fact, _yes_, Lauren. They were part of the Volturi, too, but they left with me. Now please, this way."

They followed me inside. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"We're taking a bath," Bella said, and, to everyone's surprise, pulled Edward with her down the hall. No one dared to comment.

So it was only Lauren, Nessie and I left in the small room.

"So she's the Lauren you told me about," Nessie muttered. I wouldn't have heard her if I were still human.

I saw Lauren smirk beside me. "What did you say about me, Erik~?" she drew out my name and attached herself to my arm.

What a bother.

**Nessie's POV**

What a bitch.

That Lauren person was obviously trying to make me jealous, and it made me angry. The moment I saw them together, it was obvious that Erik felt nothing for her. And yet she tried to make me believe something that didn't exist.

I wanted her to see it wasn't working.

"Erik, where are you taking us today? You've been spending so much time with us lately, it makes me so happy! I guess it's our fault you haven't even seen your _acquaintance_ much," I smiled sweetly.

"Do you mean me, dear? You're terribly mistaken! My honey and I have gotten quite close since he came back. Can you believe he's not tired at all at night? He's one _insatiable_ force of nature, this one," Lauren smiled just as sweetly.

I fought the urge to growl. "Really? He hardly even mentioned you. In fact, he didn't, not at all."

"Oh, trying to keep me all for yourself, are you? You little rascal…" Lauren giggled, slapping lightly at Erik's chest. He detached himself from her, looking uncomfortable.

"Uh, girls-"

"Why don't we see if they're showing Star Wars on TV, Erik!" I cut him off. "Remember how we always used to watch that together back _home_?"

"Oh, how sweet of you, honey, sitting through unbearably long fantasy movies with children," Lauren said, gripping my Erik's arm again.

"You dumb-" I got cut off by my ringing cellphone. Fuming, I picked it up, not bothering with the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"Ah… It's Christopher. Is this a bad time? I can call later," he answered.

"Oh, hey Chris. Sorry for being rude. It wasn't directed at you, trust me. Is there something you need?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go out, but if it's a bad time-"

"No, now's perfect. I would love going out on a date with you, babe! How about we go to Paris? It's the romance city or something like that, right? Yes, I'd love to kiss you on top of the Eiffel Tower! I'll be right there, my one and only love!" I ended the call and stalked towards the front door, fully intent on leaving the bitch and the stupid guy who just stood there.

The stupid guy in question stopped me at the door. "Um, Nessie, what was that all about?"

"I was just talking to the love of my life," I snapped. "Don't touch me, you stupid jerk!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, angel," he said, gently pushing me out the door and closing it behind him.

"Don't call me that after just standing there with that person hanging all over you," I struggled. A part of me tried to remind me of something I'd told myself that was obvious before, but I was too angry to remember what it was.

"Don't mind Lauren, this is just her idea of fun. You'd give yourself a brain hemorrhage trying to understand British humour," he smiled. I huffed angrily, but a little appeased. "Now what's this about a one and only love?"

I laughed a little. "He's just a friend I met here. He's the one who helped me call you back to the airport that day," I told him.

"_Do_ you love him? Or were you just trying to make me jealous?" he was still smiling.

"I said he's just a friend, didn't I? He's probably too freaked out at my outburst to call back," I laughed.

Erik laughed and pulled me into a hug. Surprised, but very pleased, I hugged back with all I had. "You're so cute, Nessie. I love you."

I pulled back, shocked at his sudden confession. "So?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"So what are you waiting for, idiot?"

"Huh?"

"You're so slow," I said. Taking matters onto my own hands, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed my true one and only love


End file.
